Just For Now
by JMEHL55
Summary: Just for now they needed each other. Just for now he would he would let her grieve, because he was the only one who could make her feel complete. What i think should have happened after the events of 2x21


Elena's P.O.V

**Stefan's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>Empty. She felt a cold emptiness inside of her from the moment she gasped awake.<p>

As she looked into the eyes of the vampire brother before her, she knew instantly he was far from the one she wanted it to be.

The emptiness only grew deeper as she was told the truth about how she had awoken perfectly normal, no trace of bloodlust within her.

Struggling to take in all that had happened, she had the sudden realization that yet another person she cared about had sacrificed themselves for her, and it chilled her to the bone.

She made a quick escape from the worried and saddened people around her, taking shelter in her lover's room in order to feel some sort of closeness to him. Worry that he hadn't returned from where the sacrifice had taken place began to sneak into her emotions and all she could see was her aunt's death and the helplessness and pain on her boyfriend's face as he watched her… NO! she couldn't think of that moment. She felt her body tremble has she held everything bottled up, making her way on wobbly legs to his attached bathroom, all the while sending a silent plea to her true love to hurry up and return to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Anger boiled in his blood and threatened to push him over the edge. He stood next to a stunned and breathless Bonnie as they stared at the place their weakened enemy once lay. He should have known Elijah would not carry through, after all, he knew first hand how strong the bond of brotherhood could be. And know their opportune moment to kill Klaus was gone.<strong>

**In an instant the heating anger was gone, replaced with a thrilling chill as the image of Elena's lifeless body as she fell limp, drained of blood, flooded his mind.**

**He remembered touching her cold hand as Damon lay her next to him, having to force himself to make hid brother take her to safety. Impulse told him to go to her, the bond that held them so tightly together pulling him to her, as if he could sense her willing him to comfort her, to make sure she was sage and alive.**

**After quick assurance his witch friend was alright and would be safe getting home, he headed towards his house in lightning speed.**

* * *

><p>Not the warmth of the shower or the tight fitting top and tracky pants she was wearing would keep her warm. She held onto her elbows as she made her way out of the bathroom with only one person on her mind, but she didn't even make it two steps before she saw him standing in the doorway.<p>

Stefan. He held the same strained look of needing to see her she knew she held too. Their eyes met and suddenly tears were leaking out of her eyes as she ran to him. In an instant she was in his arms, both of them clutching the other as if their life depended on it.

Their lips found each others in a passionate kiss that exploded with love, pain, assurance, apologies and forgiveness. Salty tears mixed together until you couldn't tell who they were coming from while hands slowly explored, so soft and gently, doing all they could to make this moment last.

This was what she needed. Stefan, the one she knew who could help her through, who's presence made her feel safe and secure. She needed that now, to feel that safety and most importantly alive, and she knew he needed to feel that too. The fear of waking up a vampire, or worse, not at all, slowly began to melt from their minds, the same way their clothes began to melt away from their bodies.

With just their underwear left, she began to move them back towards the welcoming shower she had just occupied, never once breaking their sweet kisses. His tongue caressed hers softly as he held her tightly against him, his icy hands tracing every inch of her smooth skin and finding satisfaction in the heat he still felt radiating off her.

As his hands dragged the strap of her bra from her shoulder, his lips followed its trail with tiny, featherlike kisses. His free hand running up her other arms from her elbow to her palm, before lacing his fingers with her own. They moved into the shower now, both completely naked, the water trickling over them and saturating them.

Elena wound her arms around his neck, racking her fingers through his hair and clinging to him as he brought them together. Her eyes closed in ecstasy and she connected their lips once again as he moved slowly in and out.

The steam from the water was rising, sticking to their bodies and intensifying their love making to a new level. One hand moved down his toned chest, stopping at his hip where she squeezed from the pleasure she felt as he began to fondle and massage her breasts. The seeped down their faces so they couldn't tell if it was just water or tears they tasted on their lips, all they knew was that right now, it was just them. The air was thick and the need for oxygen became so overwhelming she felt Stefan burry his head in the crook of her neck, the moan that escaped his lips as he moved hitting her skin and sending electrical impulses through her body as she clenched tighter around him, knowing they were about to climax. When they came together, she stroked his hair and neck and kissed his forehead, bathing in the bitter sweetness of the moment as he placed gently kisses between her neck and shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan knew that she would want to be strong for everyone, putting on a brave face in the wake of destruction like she always did and putting other people's grief before hers. But just for now he would allow her time to grieve for herself. Their earlier love making was something they oth needed, to feel each others love and to assure them that Elena still had her humanity, she was not a monster like him or lost forever.<strong>

**As they lied together on his bed, the distant stare she wore told him she was finally coming to terms with the death of her aunt and 'uncle.' To think, that after already losing so much, she now had to experience it all over again. Only this time she had him and he would make sure she pulled through the darkness surrounding her.**

**He felt her body begin to tremble and he drew her closer as the girl he loved began to crumble around him. Her sobs came out loud and thick, racking through her body and making her shake. She chocked on her own words, but she managed to get out the occasional, **

_**"how did this…" **_

_**"what about…" **_

_**"oh god Jeremy…."**_

**He rubbed his hand up and down her back soothingly, shushing her gently and telling her it would all be alright.**

**It killed him inside to see her like this, to know he couldn't have prevented any of this from happening no matter how hard he tried. They stayed that way until Elena was so drained that her sobs died down and breathing slowed, as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.**

* * *

><p>She awoke with heavy eyes and clouded head, knowing all too well the reasons why. A note lay were Stefan should have, and in his old fashioned writing she found,<p>

_"I'm sorry I could not be there when you woke up, but there is something I would like you to do and I thought you might like some privacy to do so. On my desk is a pen and some paper, use it to write to your parents, to Jenna and to John. Tell them everything you want to say to them and when your done I will be back. Trust me on this, it will help._

_I love you,_

_Stefan."_

She knew that when it came to Stefan, she wouldn't need to ask questions, so she retrieved the pen and paper and began to write.

She wrote to her parents about all that had happened since they had past away. About how proud of the man Jeremy had become they would be, how well Jenna had done raising them and how much they would have loved Stefan.

She wrote to Jenna about how thankful she was for all she sacrificed and gave Jeremy and herself, and how sorry she was for getting her mixed up in everything.

Lastly she wrote to John about how stupid she was for giving up his life for her, but how thankful she was at the same time. She told him how she wished she could have gotten to know him better, maybe even on a fatherly basis.

Most importantly she wrote to them all how much she missed and would miss them, and wished they could still be with her.

Stefan arrived a few hours later, relief filling his face when she gave him a small smile. He took her hand with the letters in the other, his face suddenly showing a slight him of worry as he asked, "_Will you come somewhere with me?"_

She went willingly, curious at the restlessness she now felt within him as he drove. It wasn't until he pulled the car over at the old bridge she knew all to well that she understood. He turned to her, the worry now very present on his face, but before he could speak she cut him off, _"I trust you Stefan."_

She walked over to the rail of the bridge, closing her mind and taking a deep breathe as she remembered why it was she avoided this place so much. She felt Stefan appear behind her and her eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he placed the once neatly folded letters in her hand, except now they were torn into little pieces.

His breathe tickled her ear as he spoke, caressing her and once again fighting away any worry she had.

_"Send the letters away to them Elena. Let it all go and show them you're ok. Know that they will hear what you have to say, know they know that although you miss them, their love will keep you strong."_

A small smile came to her lips as a tear escaped her eye at his words.

She drew in another breath and with a picture of those she lost in her mind, happy and smiling, she sent away her letters, watching them scatter and float in the wind. She took Stefan's hands that rested lightly on her hips and held them in hers, bringing them around her front so he was holding her close.

She rested back against him and he kissed her cheek before placing his chin on her shoulder.

_'I love you,'_ he said in that honey like voice that held nothing but pure honesty and admire.

Her smile was bright as she turned her head towards him. "_I love you,'_ she whispered back as he kissed her nose.

That was the moment she knew, with everything they'd been through and all that was to come, their love was unbreakable.

He was her survival, her support, her soul mate. He was the only person that could fill the wholes of those she lost in her heart and make her feel complete.

* * *

><p>Hi,<p>

this is a different story to the usual one i've been writing but i wanted to try something new.

please leave your feedback as it is most welcome and is very important to me :)

thanks for reading!


End file.
